


Breathless

by CLDJendis66



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, KLANCING, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm, Porn With Plot, Switches, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLDJendis66/pseuds/CLDJendis66
Summary: Soft Klance for the Soul





	

_Beautiful…_

was all Lance could think as he stared at Keith, soaked from the storm they had taken shelter from. Water dripped from his dark hair as he walked over to a closet to grab some towels for them. His shirt, translucent from the water, clung to him, providing a view of soft toned muscles underneath that Lance found himself unable to look away from.

 

"Catch," he said all too casually as he threw a towel behind him towards Lance, which smacked him in the face before he fumbled to keep it from dropping.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!"

Keith chuckled. "Aren't you always the one who says he was born ready?"

He heard Lance mumble something in Spanish out of annoyance before he found another towel for himself. Keith then turned around to say something witty, but his words died in his mouth as he took in Lance's appearance. He was significantly more soaked than him. His skin glistened as any bit of light reflected on it. Giving Lance the aspect of a Greek god and Keith felt his pulse quicken as he tried not to forget to breathe.

 

_Beautiful…_

was all Keith could think apparently too.

 

"Enjoying the view?" Lance teased as he continued drying his hair to the best of his ability. It was surprising to him that his voiced hadn't cracked in saying that.

"어…" he murmured, but it'd been loud enough for the other to hear.

Lance merely smirked as he took note of the pink that dusted Keith's cheeks from his peripheral vision and played his favorite card against him.

 

He took off his shirt.

 

The gasp that escaped Keith's lips was music to Lance's ears, but if he thought he'd wrecked his lover like usual, then he was so very wrong…

 

because right then, Keith rushed over and kissed him. Passion and desire evident. He broke away for a moment to mutter, "Fuck you Lance," before proceeding to meet his lips again. Lance was still processing what had occurred, but smiled nonetheless at Keith's reaction before he felt himself being guided towards the bed.

Even so, he asked in a hushed voice, "Are you sure?"

Keith rested his forehead against Lance's before replying, "Yeah."

"Okay."

With that established, they eased into another kiss as they sat on the edge of the bed. Keith soon had one hand gripping the back of Lance's hair and the other situated by his upper back. He managed to get a moan out of Lance when he licked his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. However, Lance responded with lightly biting Keith's own bottom lip, bringing forth the same response.

Their constant give and take soon had them lying on the bed. Lance's hands were situated by Keith's waist, but they didn't linger. One travelled slowly across his back and the other across his chest. He relished the shudder that coursed through the other from the sensation.

Keith retaliated by playing his card against Lance with small kisses that trailed down his neck to across his chest.

The pleasant sighs that exited Lance's mouth, only encouraged him to keep going. He took his time until he was sure Lance couldn't move before seizing the chance to straddle him. Even in this position, he could feel how fast Lance's blood was pulsing from excitement. "Fuck you…Keith," he exhaled out as he tried to catch his breath.

Of course Keith only made it harder in taking off his own shirt. Lance practically forgot to breathe in seeing his upper body in full view. Regardless of how mesmerizing the proportions were, it was undeniably real. Keith then leaned over him, pinning his arms in the process before peppering him with kisses one more. Lance's body tensed as he felt his cock press against Keith's abdomen and his temperature rise from the energy fizzing between them.

"I hate you…"

Keith merely smirked at his achievement as he planted a few more before moving away to help Lance remove his pants. His anxiousness became evident when he hesitated to remove his underwear just as quickly.

Seeing him distracted and feeling his hold loosen, Lance took the opportunity to push him off with one arm while the other helped him balance on the bed as he situated himself on top of Keith. 

"Hey there," he managed to say in a sensual tone, considering how flushed his face seemed.

Keith wasn't fairing off any better at hiding his own blush and suffered further as he felt his cock harden from hearing Lance's voice like that.

"Need some help, Amor?" he asked as he lightly trailed his finger across the bulge underneath his pants and took satisfaction and seeing Keith's body jerk at the touch, too busy gasping to reply properly. However, the look in his eyes gave Lance the answer he needed.

With ease, Lance removed Keith’s pants and fought to keep his composure as he took in the view and feel of his strong legs. A sigh escaped Keith's lips as he felt his cock be freed from the pressure of his pants. His underwear only remained; however, Lance decided to take his time to torment him some more by showering his upper body with small kisses before proceeding to lick him. Throwing some swirls here and there. Sometimes fast. Sometimes slow. The way Keith's body arched towards him along with how hard he gripped at Lance's thighs was a pleasurable outcome.

Slowly, he paused before sitting up and slowly pulling down Keith's underwear. Pre-cum already oozing from the head. "Someone's excited."

"Fuck you."

Lance smiled devilishly.

Keith narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you—Ah!" he gasped midsentence as he felt Lance's tongue lick it clean. 

"Yes?" probed Lance with that voice again, his mouth still near the overly sensitive area. 

Before Keith could reply, his lover trailed the tip of his tongue across his shaft in slow, eloquent movements. Since Lance's legs were out of reach, the bed cover dealt with Keith's tight grip instead. Especially when he felt his testicles be lightly squeezed, which also elicited a moan from him.

For a moment, it seemed as if Lance would prolong the moment, but ended up catching Keith off guard again when he placed his cock almost entirely into his mouth. A mixture between a gasp and moan exited his lips as he arched further into Lance's mouth. Taking care to not let his teeth cause discomfort, Lance began moving his mouth up and down, one hand lingering at the bottom of the shaft, while the other remained situated on the bed to help keep his balance. 

He could hear Keith's breathing coming in short gasps as his hips worked to be in sync with his lover's mouth. Lance took pleasure in feeling all of Keith's muscles tense and loosen as they moved in unison. Every few moments when he'd start to slow down, Lance's tongue would lazily travel across the shaft from within his mouth before teasing the head with just the right motion to make Keith's breathing hitch.

Lance's teasing gradually ceased as he focused on making him come. His pace remained steady as Keith struggled to breathe between the gasps and strident moans escaping his mouth. Time seemed to slow as he reached his limit. He could feel Lance's pulse from where their bodies touched. Electricity passing between them as if neither could ever be whole without the other. The overwhelming pleasure seemed surreal. Assurance that it was indeed real when it rendered him motionless as his cum seeped into Lance's mouth. 

Minutes passed as Keith recovered from the event. Lance had changed positions to lie next to him from his side with a playful smile on his face. "Estas bien querido?"

Keith, still catching his breath, glaring at him as he panted out, "How are you…always…so good…at this?"

"I have to be," Lance cockily answered, still slyly smiling at him.

The flush on Keith's face made him radiate with more beauty to his lover, who closed the remaining space between them as he pecked his lips with a light kiss. Lance then proceeded to rest his cheek against the top of Keith's head. Their breathing filling the silence as they came into sync. All while the storm outside pounded on with muffled thunder and flashes of lighting dancing across the window, the glow it brought moving across their bodies with the lightest touch in the darkness.

It was priceless what they had. Granted, their feelings for each other had been a nightmare to get out into the open and they bantered like always, considering that they'd been dating for months, neither was unsatisfied. None of their words were filled with venom, they had a relationship of push and pull. Neither slacked or lessened their care for the other. On the contrary, they always tried to do too much for the other, which was in itself a balance of its own. Their consideration for each other had them often communicating, even when some discussions escalated, they always made the effort to figure it out. Of course, neither was perfect, both boys had their own share of problems, which had taken time to reveal to the other, fearing that they'd be abandoned for not being perfect enough. However, their imperfections did nothing of the sort. If anything, it only added on to why the other loved them so much. Their doors were always open to one another, which is how they wound up taking shelter at Keith's place and ended up in such a position within his bedroom as the weather outside took a jab at everything it could.

Lance took note of how wet their hair had remained, even after all the toweling they'd done earlier. Yet, the cold it brought couldn't compare to the warmth they were serenely sharing now. Keith's mouth softly kissed Lance's collarbone, small but powerfully showing affection. Lance reveled the sensation and attention his lover was giving him, even if they were currently resting, all too sure that Keith would need more time before taking his turn at Lance.

The thought was short-lived when in seconds, Lance found himself pushed onto his back. His eyes widened in surprise at seeing Keith lying on him. Head resting over his folded arms across his chest. His dark hair disheveled from their rolling around the bed prior. Cheeks flushed from the excitement, but unable to overpower the sly grin on his face. "You doing alright there 자기야?"  
Lance's thoughts derailed at the sight of such attractiveness, and even more so when Keith spoke in such a seductive voice, unfair how he could do this without needing to pin Lance's arms down like before. 

Keith chuckled at his silence, as if he hadn't been in the same scenario moments ago before sitting up to tie his hair. He licked his lips in the process, knowing all too well how it turned Lance on and ignored the glare sent his way.

"I really hate—Oooh~!" Lance moaned when Keith was suddenly over him, sweeping lines and swirls across his neck with the tip of tongue. His body twitched at the touch as he placed a hand at the back of Keith's head and the other by the side of his arm, holding tightly as if his life depended on it. Just when he felt his mind clear he was thrown back into the water as Keith began sucking and biting at his neck. His breathing hitched as the sensation of pleasure coursed through him like fire.

This went on for several moments as Keith made his way down to his collar bone before switching back to using his tongue alone and trailing back up to kiss him directly. Seconds passed before he broke away to pull off Lance's underwear, the hesitation earlier gone, and took pleasure in lightly squeezing his cock, careful to not let his hands touch the pre-cum at the head. Keith proceeded to clean up the small mess, but did it a significantly slower pace as payback for earlier.

"Nnn…not fair…" muttered Lance in between gasps as his hands gripped at the bed cover.

"Whatever are you talking about? I haven't done anything," replied Keith with that sensual tone as he feigned innocence before he slid his mouth over Lance's cock, cutting off whatever retort the other was going to say.

He slid up and down a few times, but soon extracted his mouth in favor of letting his hand do the work. Keith slowly shifted his position from straddling Lance to leaning over to kiss him. However, it was unlike the gentleness of earlier. It was deeper, faster, and more desperate as his other hand situated behind Lance's neck to keep him close. Leaving him little chance to catch his breath and taking pleasure in the moans that escaped his mouth as his cock grew harder. 

Lance had one hand pulling at Keith's hair as they kissed. The other was situated by Keith's lower back before it slid down to give his ass a firm squeeze. Keith moaned before he broke away.

"Oh no, you don't," he declared in that sultry voice just as he gave a rapid lick across Lance's bottom lip. Feeling the other's body shudder in response. Keith then proceeded to give it a small bite before focusing his attention at sucking Lance's neck again. The energy of excitement fizzing between them still.

Lance could feel his pulse beating against everywhere his body made contact with Keith's. His head was practically in the clouds with how the pleasure flowed through him like a powerful river. 

"Keith…" he called out as he reached his limit of holding back.

Straight away, his lover situated his mouth over Lance's cock as he came. A small amount seeped over the shaft, which Keith casually licked off as soon as he moved away. Smirking at the way Lance jerked from that last touch.

"Jerk," murmured Lance upon catching his breath.

Keith chuckled. "You sure you can continue?" he teased as he took in the view of his lovers body. The art of the gods splayed out across his bed and content with Keith's presence.

"That a challenge?"

"I'll let you decide," teased Keith as he got off to grab the lube and condoms by the night stand on the other side of side of the bed. In returning, he found Lance had managed to more or less sit up with his arms propped behind him by the elbows. His legs doing their best to remained crossed over each other.

"Being difficult, I see."

"Only for you, babe."

"So I've noticed," added Keith with a sly smile as his eyes met Lance's. They remained like that for several moments before Keith surprised Lance with trailing his fingers delicately across his bronze thighs in a manner that made him melt and loosen his legs.

With ease Keith unfolded them, but he didn't claim his prize just yet. 

He took a moment to pour some lube onto his fingers, then teased Lance's cock again by lightly squeezing the head. 

"You're—ah—cruel you—aaah—know that?"

"Couldn't hear you," he murmured as he bent down to lightly bite across his thighs, savoring how wonderful Lance tasted and the precious sounds that only Keith could bring out of him. Several moments passed before he brought the teasing to an end with light sweet kisses and slowly pushing in his finger. Lance hummed with pleasure in feeling it slide in.

Slowly, Keith pulled in and out, all too aware of how the other's body was reacting to his movements, until he felt it was wide enough to squeeze in his second finger. Overall, it still felt quite tight, but the hole had loosened from his tender approach, so he continued by gently increasing his pace, pausing every moment or so to explore what pleased Lance the most. 

The bed covers were shown little mercy from the death grips that held them once more as Lance struggled to stay conscious from the insane joy that rushed through his body as Keith, his Keith, touched him with a tenderness and playfulness that his past self would never had imagined to encounter. He could feel his nerves heighten with sensitivity as the excitement grew between them once again. The electricity still as strong as ever no matter how many times their bodies touched. 

When Keith felt confident enough to slip in his third finger, he spent some time trying out a variety of things such as flicking his fingers lightly across the walls or pressing really hard in certain spots with the tip of his fingers, while also assisting in opening up Lance, whose legs were now loosely draped across his lover's body, shuddering whenever he succeeded in finding a tender area to take advantage of.

A whine of protest exited Lance's mouth when Keith removed his fingers, who took the moment to put on the condom and slowly make his way in now that there was more room available to accommodate it. He'd pull out slightly if it started to hurt a little before pushing in again, until he was completely inside. Lance flushed at how tight it was, but from also how good it felt to have Keith in him, who began pulling in and out just as he did earlier with his fingers. Knowing better at what angle to push his cock into. He relished the incomprehensible sounds of pleasure that exited Lance's mouth as he began thrusting into him, well aware of the pre-cum oozing out from his cock that begged for contact.

He kept a firm grip on his legs as he continued, but in pausing for a moment to see how Lance was holding up, the dark-skinned male wrapped his legs around Keith and pushed with enough force to flip them so that he ended up on top, pinning his lover's arms against the bed.

"My turn," panted out Lance as he grinned mischievously. He lifted up his hips and slid back down onto his cock in a steady motion, making Keith gasp suddenly as his hands found themselves gripping tightly at nothing. The pelvic movement almost mesmerizing enough to make Keith forget how screwed he now was as the sensation of weightlessness returned with a force he didn't think could happen in such a short amount of time.

"I…hate…you," he managed to sputter out amidst his pleasant sighs while Lance kept moving.

"Yo sé," he said confidently before adding. "Want me to stop?"

Keith glared at him with whatever willpower he had left.

"That's what I thought," mentioned Lance as he smirked all too proudly.

His lover retaliated by suddenly lifting his hips into Lance, who moaned at the feel of how cock felt sliding in so powerfully, but kept up by clamping down which prompted Keith's body to twitch at the thrill the sudden pressure brought. 

The two kept up the game of trying to overwhelm each other for several moments before Lance decided to be more serious and grip at Keith's legs as he pushed in deeper. Making themselves both dizzy from the ecstasy off pleasure that coursed through them like lightning. The rush and weightlessness drowning them. Keith soon caught up by moving his hips upward with equal force to meet with Lance's body, all while his hands mercilessly gripped the bed covers.

Even with all the stretching out he'd done, he still felt incredibly tight as Keith’s shaft slid in, but amazing nonetheless. Lance wasn't letting up, especially with how much tighter he clamped on as he moved with a quick but steady pace. He found himself moaning while Keith gasped from every instant the head of his cock would hit against a wall. Lance grinned, trying hard to not give in as he felt the other's cock harden incredibly so before he felt a burst of warmth in him just as his lover's body stilled.

"God…your hips," panted Keith as Lance rested on top of him, both still connected. The other smiled warmly against his chest. Pleased by the music of his fast heartbeat matching his own. 

"Well…they don't…lie," added Lance teasingly through several gasps with a chuckle as he heard the other scoff.

"I…can't believe…that…you're…like this," Keith mentioned between gasps in catching his breath.

Their pulses evened out as they stayed in their position. Comfortable with just being with the other, then after several minutes, Lance felt a hot breath by his ear whisper, "I want you to come into me. It's only fair."

It shouldn't have sent a such a tingling wave of pleasure through him.

 

But it did.

 

And having his cock wedged against his lover's body didn't make things **any** easier.

Keith merely smirked in feeling Lance's body shudder from hearing his voice. "Oh? You like that huh?"

His lover moved off his cock, determination lighting his eyes. He teasingly removed the condom, wanting to use his cum as a lubricant, but opted for the bottle instead. Once he put on his own condom, Lance soon slicked his fingers with the clear fluid before he traced Keith's hole lightly with one of his fingers, causing the other to hum at the touch. Without warning, Lance pushed in a finger, making his lover's body jerk from the sudden rush of pleasure. Earning a fiery glare as a result, but it lacked any malice, so Lance continued. He explored, taking his time to not stress the area before slowly slinking in the second finger, bringing forth a gasp from his lover. It was musical as ever and it encouraged him to keep going. It was long before the third finger slid in and Keith's hole was just barely stretched out enough. 

Like the deviant that he was, he leaned over Keith, fingers still inside as he kissed across his collarbone, chest and abdomen. His muscles contracted from the energy that surged between them in the darkened room, but none of it was uncomfortable. The other switched from holding on to the covers to gripping Lance's shoulders as he worked his way across his upper body. His nails weren't long, but the strength they held Lance with had them slightly digging into his skin. The pain was bearable and somehow the sensation was a turn on that had Lance's cock hardening more.

Warmth coursed through them as they grew more excited by the second. It was momentarily interrupted when Lance pulled his fingers out, but before Keith could complain, something equally if not slightly thicker took their place. His nerves suddenly feeling like they were on fire from the sudden change that delighted him entirely.

"Mmm...you feel good…" murmured Keith with his voice slightly dazed as stars danced through his mind.

Lance merely smiled as he began to push in deeply. Relishing the jerk his lover's body made when it hit a tender area. He was now lying on top of him, their hands intertwined and gripping the other tightly. Their hot breaths mixed in the air as they panted and kissed deeply. Keith's hips began to move in sync with Lance's as his pace began to increase. Their moans got louder and cut off at shorter intervals as they kept at it. Keith whined a few times from the moments of pain that he felt from being stretched so much so suddenly, but it felt mesmerizing nonetheless. Lance made sure he remained comfortable though in between kisses by asking if this or that was okay.

The way his lover clamped down on his cock made Lance all the more pleased with his efforts. His shaft tingled with enjoyment as it slid against the inner tender skin with ease. His cock grew harder as he kept listening to the beautiful sounds Keith made, all while he panted and moaned with him. Their bodies were riddled with sweat, but it didn't deter them from continuing, it just made moving easier honestly. Lance soon released Keith's hands to stabilize his position better by situating them next to his shoulders on the bed, while the other gripped mercilessly at his biceps. 

God, Lance couldn't get enough of how gorgeous Keith looked and the way he didn't even try, which only made him more tempting to have. His eyes held his gaze from the fire and tenderness they brought to Lance's heart, who refused to look away as he continued thrusting his hips. Several instances passed before a burst of warmth exited his cock into Keith. Within seconds, Lance collapsed against his chest and rested as their breathing came into sync.

"You…doing alright…자기야?" panted Keith as he rested a hand above Lance's head and stroked his fingers through it. A small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Jodido…eres…" he heard Lance say as his mouth touched against his neck.

"나도 사랑해," replied Keith as he chuckled before kissing his temple, still finding it difficult how the body carved by gods possessing the beauty of Aphrodite could be so close to him as if Keith was the universe. He reveled their closeness and dynamic.

Lance could only equally dispute with the fact that he'd never understand how such a storm of perfection could fall so hard for him when he could've chosen anyone else. Anyone he thought that was better than him, but the way Keith looked at him always quelled away such thoughts and had him enjoying their moments together all the more.

He gently pulled out to remove the condom and put it aside before he readjusted his position with Keith. Both now lying sideways and cuddling each other as their foreheads touched, completely lacking concern over how sticky and wet they were now, just simply basking in the warmth of each other. The energy between them never subsiding with how deeply connected they were. Lance beamed at him and said, "Sabes que te quiero mucho?"

Keith smiled back. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> **Translations (The words in brackets are the pronunciations in Korean):**
> 
> **Edit** : Someone clarified to me the more informal way of saying yes in Korean, so I changed that from the previous way, which happened to be the more formal way and not well suited for the situation I was using it in.  
>  
> 
> 어=> Yes [Ung]
> 
> Estas bien querido? => Are you alright beloved?
> 
> 자기야 => Baby/Darling/Honey [Ja-gi-ya]
> 
> Amor => Love
> 
> Yo sé => I know 
> 
> Jodido…eres => Damned annoying…you are
> 
> 나도 사랑해 => I love you too [Na-do sarang hae]
> 
> Sabes que te quiero? => You know that I love you a lot?
> 
> ‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡
> 
> I'm going to flat out blame Friend 1 for encouraging me to write this (I love you <3). Friend 2 was a sweet blessing in helping edit it, so shout out to them for giving me such great elaborate feedback on it ( love you too <3).
> 
> Regardless, I'm quite proud with how this turned out and it was a lot of fun to write, but wow I never thought that I'd have to work so hard to expand my vocabulary to keep the flow consistent without too much repetition XD. Hope you all enjoyed and feel free to message me on tumblr, twitter, or instagram @CLDJendis66
> 
> You can find Friend 1 on twitter @SocijArt ;D


End file.
